


Falling

by blvblood



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvblood/pseuds/blvblood
Summary: Lauro butta fuori per l'ennesima volta in una serata il fumo di quella dannata sigaretta che stringe tra le dita tatuate; "dovrei smetterla" pensa tra sé e sé, ma la sua mano lo precede portandola di nuovo alle labbra per fare un altro tiro . Ormai è così che consuma il suo tempo , fumando e cercando di allontanare il ricordo di quella sera.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Per scrivere questa fic ho preso ispirazione dalla canzone "Falling" di Harry Styles e niente non ho nient'altro da dire se non enjoy bbys. Un ringraziamento a tutte le persone che mi hanno supportata, ma soprattutto sopportata e che continuano a farlo, vvb <3

_ [I'm in my bed _

_ And you're not here] _

Lauro butta fuori per l'ennesima volta in una serata il fumo di quella dannata sigaretta che stringe tra le dita tatuate; " _dovrei smetterla_ " pensa tra sé e sé, ma la sua mano lo precede portandola di nuovo alle labbra per fare un altro tiro. Ormai è così che consuma il suo tempo, fumando e cercando di allontanare il ricordo di quella sera.

_ [And there's no one to blame _

_ But the drink in my wandering hands] _

Avevano appena consumato uno dei loro soliti amplessi, i loro corpi erano diventati ancora una volta una sola cosa. Ancora stesi uno sull'altro si guardavano, occhi negli occhi, con le labbra leggermente gonfie per i baci pieni di passione che si erano scambiati fino a qualche minuto prima e sul viso i segni dell'orgasmo che li aveva appena colti. Il petto sudato di Edo giaceva su quello di Lauro che si muoveva su e giù ad un ritmo sostenuto, intento a riprendere fiato.

La mano di Edoardo accarezzò con delicatezza la guancia accaldata del più piccolo che continuava a guardarlo in silenzio. 

"Che c'hai?" una semplice domanda a cui però Lauro, non sapeva dare una risposta se non un flebile e quasi affrettato "mah, niente". 

In realtà tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli in quel momento era quanto cazzo lo amasse, quanto in sua presenza si sentisse completo e semplicemente sé stesso. E forse a causa -o grazie, dipende dai punti di vista- di qualche drink bevuto in precedenza, ci riuscì.

"Te m'hai cambiato la vita Edoà".

Edoardo cambiò espressione molto velocemente, guardandolo con aria interrogativa, come a dire " _ma che stai a di'_ " ma senza proferire nessuna parola, mentre si mise seduto a squadrarlo.

E come se nulla fosse, da quelle labbra rosee uscì come un sussurro; "ti amo".

_ [Forget what I said _

_ It's not what I meant] _

Edoardo si alzò dal letto, che fino a poco prima li accoglieva complice del loro amore, quasi con uno scatto felino sotto lo sguardo dell'altro. 

"Ma te sei bevuto il cervello Là?! Che cazzo stai dicendo". Quelle parole lo colpirono dritto al cuore, che sentì andare in frantumi poco dopo, quando lo vide raccogliere i suoi vestiti velocemente. 

"Edo dai viè qua sto a gioca' " si sporse ad afferrargli il polso, mettendo una scusa poco plausibile. Edoardo dal canto suo lo respinse bruscamente, quasi ringhiando un "lasciame". Così fece, lo lasciò lentamente con la consapevolezza che qualcosa stava per cambiare. Sentì gli angoli degli occhi inumidirsi, promettendosi di non piangere, non davanti a lui. 

"Ti prego resta, almeno parliamone", sussurrò sull'orlo del pianto, ma ricevette solo un "Io non c'ho niente da dire e non voglio statte a senti' ". Restò in silenzio nascondendo i singhiozzi a guardarlo andare via da quella porta, sperando di vederlo tornare di lì a poco. Avrebbe voluto congelare il tempo e tornare indietro, se solo fosse stato possibile. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga continuare a nascondere i propri sentimenti piuttosto che rovinare tutto da un momento all'altro.

_ [...] _

_ [What if I'm down? What if I'm out? _

_ What if I'm someone you won't talk about?] _

Edoardo non varcò più la soglia di quella porta. Non avevano mai passato così tanto tempo senza parlarsi, vedersi, sfiorarsi. Da quella sera Lauro lo cercò diverse volte: numerose chiamate dove a rispondere però non trovò mai la voce della persona che si rese conto di amare più di sé stesso, bensì quella robotica della segreteria telefonica.

Certo, aveva provato a scrivergli, ma la maggior parte dei suoi pensieri erano rimasti incatenati nelle note del suo telefono, senza arrivare mai al destinatario. Lauro si era pentito di avergli dichiarato così apertamente i suoi sentimenti, sapeva che qualcosa sarebbe cambiato, ma non così drasticamente. Per questo aveva sempre cercato di nasconderlo e ormai non poteva fare a meno di quello che avevano creato, un circolo vizioso che avevano iniziato a portare anche sul palco; giochi di sguardi provocatori, baci e carezze che non sono tipiche di un rapporto di amicizia, per poi continuare il loro _show_ lontano dai riflettori, in una qualsiasi stanza d'hotel. Ci aveva sperato davvero in un piccolo barlume di luce, ma in cuor suo sapeva già che Edoardo non avrebbe mai provato ciò che invece provava lui.

_ [I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm falling] _

Lauro torna alla realtà abbandonando i suoi pensieri e getta via il mozzicone della sigaretta lasciandosi andare sul materasso. Fissa il soffitto come se fosse la cosa più interessante attorno a lui, d'altronde è tutto così piatto e insignificante. L'unica cosa che gli è rimasta è il ricordo di qualcosa che non ha avuto mai la possibilità di sbocciare e un dolcevita rosa cipria lasciato lì per caso. Lo stringe tra le dita come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo, un po' come il proprietario di quel capo, un po' come _il suo_ Edo. Riesce ancora a sentire il suo profumo che gli inebria la mente con i momenti passati insieme: gli basta chiudere gli occhi per riviverli, sentire le sue labbra leggere sulle proprie, la mani che si sfiorano per poi intrecciarsi e gli sguardi, complici del cambiamento che c'era stato nel loro rapporto. 

Non solo _ci è cascato di nuovo_ , ma sta pian piano toccando il fondo, perso nei ricordi che lentamente lo stanno logorando dentro. La verità è che gli manca, gli manca come l'aria.

_ [And I get the feeling that you'll never need me again] _

Lauro senza di lui si sentiva perso; a volte aveva la sensazione di riuscire a sentire anche solo in lontananza la sua voce o il suono della sua risata, per poi rendersi conto che in realtà era solo il frutto della sua malinconia e dell'immaginazione. Ma aveva anche l'impressione che ormai Edoardo poteva benissimo far a meno di lui; da parte sua non c'era stato nessun tipo di interesse o intenzione di riprendere in mano le redini e cercare di aggiustare il tutto. Il solo pensiero che ormai non aveva più bisogno di lui lo distruggeva.

_ [What am I now? What am I now? What if you're someone I just want around] _

Tutto si aspettava in quel momento tranne che leggere il suo nome sul display del telefono. Improvvisamente viene assalito dal panico, le mani gli iniziano a tremare e resta a fissare lo schermo, trovandosi quasi inaspettatamente indeciso se rispondere o meno a quello che in realtà stava aspettando da tempo. Decide di accettare la chiamata prima che sia troppo tardi e che l'altro possa attaccare, ma non ha il coraggio di aprire bocca. Le parole gli muoiono in gola, quasi come a dissolversi come il fumo della sigaretta che ha appena consumato. Aspetta che sia Edoardo il primo a parlare, un po' come due adolescenti che aspettano che sia l'altro a fare il passo avanti. E finalmente dall'altra parte del telefono riesce a sentire appena un "me dispiace La' ". Risentire la sua voce scatena un tripudio di emozioni in lui, quasi fino a sentire le farfalle nello stomaco; " _roba da matti_ ", si sofferma a pensare, semplicemente perché non si aspettava di avere una reazione del genere dopo solo tre parole pronunciate. Resta ancora in silenzio, aspettando che l'altro continui a parlare, e dopo qualche altro minuto di silenzio assordante, Edoardo prosegue: "so' stato un coglione e t'ho trattato male, ma non te lo meritavi". Fa una breve pausa per poi aggiungere: "sto qua sotto, apri per favore?".

Lauro sente il cuore in gola, se prima si era stupito per una chiamata, ora quasi non crede a ciò che gli è stato appena detto. Si alza frettolosamente dal letto e scende al piano di sotto ancora con il telefono all'orecchio, come ad assicurarsi della sua presenza; apre la porta e se lo trova lì, di fronte, in tutta la sua bellezza. Chiude la chiamata senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso, non gli sembra vero che sia davanti a lui; Edoardo non è da meno, è intento a fissarlo dall'alto al basso ma non in senso dispregiativo, si sta solo "godendo la visione" del _suo amato_. Perché sì, i sentimenti che provano sono del tutto reciproci; Edo in questo periodo passato distante da Lauro ha capito che ad amare in questa situazione sono entrambi. Ed è proprio per questo che ora è lì, fermo ad osservarlo. 

Si scrutano e si dicono mille parole senza nemmeno pronunciarne una, bastano gli sguardi che si scambiano occhi negli occhi, a loro bastano le piccole cose. Il loro rapporto alla fine è caratterizzato anche da questo, si dicono tutto senza dirsi niente. 

L'intesa di sguardi va avanti finché Edoardo non interrompe il contatto visivo guardando altrove; i sensi di colpa per come lo ha trattato ora che ce l'ha davanti si fanno più pesanti e non riesce più a sostenere lo sguardo del più piccolo puntato nei suoi occhi, vorrebbe solo aver reagito diversamente in passato, ora non sarebbero in questa situazione. Lauro fraintende il suo gesto e, ancora non realizzando che quello davanti a lui è davvero Edoardo, gli prende le mani tra le sue un po' per confortarlo, un po' per accertarsi che quello non sia solo frutto della sua immaginazione, come era già successo con la sua voce. Fa per aprire bocca e parlare -o almeno provarci-ma l'altro lo precede: sente le labbra del maggiore che premono sulle proprie in un bacio che racchiude tutto quello che vorrebbero dirsi, le scuse che nessuno dei due riesce a pronunciare e molto di più. Si scambiano un lungo bacio per poi guardarsi ancora una volta negli occhi, gli era mancato perdersi nei suoi _occhi di cristallo,_ gli era mancata ogni singola parte di lui, si erano mancati. 

Entrambi sentono il bisogno di sfiorarsi dopo tutto il tempo passato senza poterlo fare, di riscoprirsi e perdersi ancora tra le braccia dell'altro. Così, tra baci languidi e carezze più spinte i vestiti volano via e raggiungono il parquet; le mani di Edo sfiorano il petto di Lauro quasi con la paura di poterlo ferire anche solo toccandolo. Dopo l'ultima volta ha capito quanto Lauro possa essere prezioso, gliel'ha dimostrato indirettamente molte volte ma solo quando stava per perderlo se ne è reso davvero conto.

Lo spinge piano sul letto che li vedrà consumare per l'ennesima volta il loro amore ma con una consapevolezza in più, quella di amarsi. Ed è proprio quando stanno per raggiungere l'orgasmo che Edoardo spingendosi in lui, gli sussurra sulle labbra dolcemente e con un filo di voce: "ti amo". 


End file.
